neepfandomcom-20200213-history
Religion
There are many different cultures and societies that span the world of Neep. Each of them has their own beliefs or their own interpretations of these otherworldly beings, some historians even believe that all religions may stem from the same myths but have been twisted over the centuries. The Old Monarchy The Old Monarchy, as a religion, has the largest amount of followers across the continents of Neep, with the majority of their followers begin located on Aleal. The title of the Old Monarchy refers to a family of deities who ruled over Neep millennia ago. There are some stories that even say that there are some mortal races who were created or moulded by these gods. It has been over 3000 years since any of the Old Monarchy has been seen on the surface of neep, this has led many people to forget about these gods or to believe that they have long left the mortal races to their own devices. However, there are many clerics and religious men that claim the gods are still watching over Neep to this day, but at a distance. Church Of The Cleansing Flame One of the newest religions within the world, The Church of the Cleansing Flame, has grown in increasing popularity within the last few decades. The main focus of the movement is to eradicate all forms of evils from the mortal plane, these evils can range from ancient creatures such as demons and vampires to the sins of the common mortal, greed and lust. The followers of the flame are called the burned and they are split into two main divisions within the order, the church militant and the clergy. The militant is the military force of the church that carries out any combat or guard duties while the clergy's duties are more along the lines of the common priest or cleric. All members of the Cleansing Flame have to answer to the Child of Light. The child is chosen by the flame on the day of their birth to be the vessel for the voice of the light, each child chosen will lead the church for a number of years before being accepted into the eternal light and taken beyond. The Beneath A long-dead belief system, The Beneath is made up of followers who are either devout or have been corrupted by some of the most ancient souls that call Neep their home. Long before the time of the mortals, there were creatures that ravaged the landscape and brought hell to the mortal planes. These creatures were known as the Mashaka. They were monstrous beings of immense strength and magical power. They were of immense size towering above even the tallest giants, they were uncontrollable and completely chaotic, fighting with one another. But these battles weren't just small skirmishes, they shaped the landmass in Neep and created the seas and mountains that are around to this day. None of these monsters looked the same, each of them had their own unique body structures, some are depicted as humongous sea creatures with tentacles a mile long while another was the size of a mountain and said to have wings the size of galleons. Historians have no clue about how these creatures came to inhabit this world or what happened to them. There is also very little actual written text about The Mashaka since they were long dead even before the time of the first Dwarves or Dragonborn. Minor Religions As mentioned earlier there are many different beliefs across Neep, some of these beliefs are just different cultural interpretations of the previous three religions mentioned above. However, there are some minor beliefs as well. Below are some of the more prominent ones but there are some belief systems that only one village in a remote area in the southern jungles might follow that scholars have yet to write about. Dokko Dokko, The Jungle King Across the southern jungles, there are many different beast-folk tribes, each with their own beliefs and gods. However, within the past few decades, a number of these tribes have created an allied nation of sorts under the rule of some form of diety. There isn't a lot of information regarding this "god" but from what information has been gathered the beast-folk call him Dokko Dokko and he has the appearance of a ginormous frog. The true nature or goal of Dokko Dokko is unknown but the fact that he has managed to unite such a large number of tribes is no small feat, there has never been a kingdom present within the southern jungles of Rumah and many of the tribes have been waring for decades. The Bastion has sent some scholars to investigate these claims in recent years however there has been only minor evidence collected. Druid Sects Within the deepest forest and down in the fungal jungles of the dark below there are thousands of druids across Neep. And each of these druids is part of a sect, unlike most religions they don't follow the teachings of any god really, however, there are some exceptions to this statement, but they do have a strong belief in nature and the world around us. Tending to nature and, in some cases, becoming one with nature. These druids spend their life studying fauna and flora, some even becoming members of the Bastion, in order to look after the world of Neep as they believe if we care for the planet will care for us.